


At Least The Choclate Is Discounted

by Madi_Gwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, M/M, Nurse Sirius, Nurse Sirius Black, Teacher Remus, Teacher Remus Lupin, Trans Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Valentine's Day, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Gwyn/pseuds/Madi_Gwyn
Summary: Remus Lupin's least favorite Holiday has to be Valentine's day. He's not some love hating prick on the contrary he's happily married to the love of his life, it's just hyped up five-year-olds make a teacher's life a bit stress. At least there was discounted chocolate to look forward to on the 15th. That was Remus' saving graces.As in Sirius tries for a fun surprise for Discount Chocolate Day but it doesn't go as planned and leads to cute cuddles.





	At Least The Choclate Is Discounted

Finally, Remus thought as he set his bag next to the doorstep. It had been a rough last two days. Valentines Day had to be Remus’ least favorite holiday. Now, Remus wasn’t some love hating prick. In fact, he was happily married to the love of his life. Valentines day however meant, for a kindergarten teacher, that kids were hyped up on sugar which made the job stressful. At least for Remus there was always discounted chocolate to look forward to on the 15th. 

Remus stood in the doorway and was instantly put on edge. The flat was quiet, way too quiet. “Padfoot?” Remus called toeing off his shoes by the door. The lights were off except for candles that lined a suspicious path from front door into the hallway. Remus moved his bag onto the rack where it belonged before he slowly began to follow the trail. The trail lead Remus to the bedroom where the door was closed. Remus slowly opened it and he was met with one of the most adorable scenes he had ever come across. Sirius was laying in the middle of the bed wearing ridiculous boxers with hearts on them. They were in the middle of an enormous pile of chocolate boxes, and they had been there long enough that they had fallen sound asleep.

Remus chuckled as he moved a few boxes to be able to sit next to the sleeping figure. “Padfoot.” Sirius stirred slightly their eyes fluttering open.

“Moony.” Sirius smiled moving to lay their head in Remus’ lap.

“What’s all this about?”

Sirius smiled still in a bit of a sleepy haze. “Your husband wanted to give you can amazing discount chocolate day surprise but under estimated how tired he would be after a twenty-four-hour shift.”

Remus began to gently play with Sirius’ hair. “How about I clean up all this chocolate, then we can crawl into bed, take a nap. After that, when we get up, we can fix dinner together?”

“That sounds lovely my Moony.” Remus slowly got up and started carting the chocolate to the cabinet in the kitchen. When the last of the chocolate was in its place, Remus crawled back into bed next to Sirius.

“Moony, no napping in your binder.” Sirius voice was already heavy with sleep. Remus reached over kissing his husband’s forehead. 

“Thank you.” Remus got up switching out his sweater and binder for a tank top. Returning to bed Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius pulling him close.

“I love you Moony.” Remus placed a kiss on Sirius’ Neck. 

“I love you too Padfoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. -Madi Gwyn.


End file.
